


History Books

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity + Legends of Tomorrow + Artemis from Young Justice + Future Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Books

[Hi Everyone! Tags are at the end! Oh, and if you’re confused about the title, it’s a mash up of Olicity, Legends of Tomorrow, and time travel, with a dash of Young Justice. 

Enjoy!]

Oliver stood there in shock. 

It couldn’t be.

She stared right back at him, frozen. 

It couldn’t be. 

 

{12 hours earlier}

“Come on! We have to hurry! The gate won’t hold much longer!” yelled Cisco, as the team ran toward the circular shape floating in midair. Team Arrow and Team Flash were helping out the newest group with fending off yet another attack by Vandal Savage. According to the plan, Barry, Oliver, Ray, Sara, Cisco and Digg would be the ones to go through the portal into the future, to gain crucial information that would help in winning the battle they were fighting in the present day. Normally, Ray and Sara’s team of both heroes and villains was enough to do the job, but the sheer numbers on Savage’s side required extra help from the good guys. 

Oliver, providing cover for the other team members, was the last one to make it through. Jumping through the portal, he felt weightless for a second, like the very cells of his body had decided to come apart. Then he slammed to the ground next to his teammates. When he looked up, Oliver knew that they had at least made it somewhere different. He just didn’t know if they managed to make it to a different when. 

They were in a large room, almost the size of a warehouse, but the walls were gleaming, and the place didn’t look abandoned. The room seemed to be sectioned off. A lounge area and a command center seemed to be the two major areas in the room.

Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off, checking each other to see if they were ok. A voice suddenly spoke, “Finally! We’ve been waiting for you guys!”

When that was said, everyone sprung into a fighting stance, ready for the next opponent. What they saw was actually someone very familiar. Especially to Oliver. 

Standing in front of them, holding a glass tablet, was Thea. But she was older. 

“Thea?” asked Oliver. She looked over at him, a bright smile coming to her face. 

“Wow, Ollie. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that face.”

Oliver quickly walked over to hug her after putting his bow down. “It’s great to see you! What are you doing here? Did we make it? What year is it?” 

Thea looked at him with a knowing smile. “It’s good to see you too. I’m here because we - future we - thought it would be better to have a familiar face your first time coming through time. You all did make it. The year is 2034.”

Cisco and Ray had wandered over to where the control consoles were, fascinated at the futuristic technology. The rest of the group followed suit when Thea gestured them over. She placed the glass rectangle on a port and a large hologram popped up, rapidly filling with information about their case in the present day.

Cisco couldn’t help but say, “That is so cool! When does that tech get invented? What else can it do?”

Thea said, “Sadly, Cisco, I can’t tell you. Not because of some weird time-space continuum thing, but because I don’t know off the top of my head.”

Cisco’s face fell, but then brightened at her next words, “But I do know that here in the future, you get to se this stuff all the time.”

Digg finally spoke up. “So what’s all this stuff,” he said, gesturing to the screens, “and how does it help stop Savage?”

Thea immediately composed herself into aware mode. “Right. So, the reason you were all brought here was because we finally found information on that case that you are all currently working on. In my time, this case is one of the few that we were just unable to completely close, because we didn’t have motive. Now we do.” 

Thea taps the glass panel in front of her and a 3D image comes up. “We had originally thought that Vandal attacked that place because he knew it was strategic to our side, and he had a way to hurt us. Now, we’ve found out that he was really after this machine.” She gestured to the image. “This technology has the ability to terraform.”

“Like Merlyn’s earthquake device?” asked Oliver.

Thea nodded. “Yes. But on a much larger scale. Instead of sections of a city, this would be able to quake areas the size of Alaska, at least.”

Sara finally spoke. “Why is this all coming to light now?”

Thea turned to Sara, “Because he just used it. You all know that Vandal Savage is thousands of years old, right?” Everyone nodded. “Well, unfortunately, unlike us, he is playing a very very long game. He has the resources, and more importantly, the time, to plan something that would take place over decades, sometimes centuries. That makes it a lot more difficult to pinpoint what he’ll do next, because after so much time, his plans just seem like random events. But now we know there is a much larger strategy occurring on a much grander scale than we’ve ever known.” Thea turned back to the 3D hologram. “He attacked that building in what seemed like an arbitrary decision, but was really a strategic maneuver to obtain this machine. Which is why, when you go back, you have to destroy it. Completely. You can’t hide it, trust me we’ve tried that before in other situations and he always manages to find what he’s looking for. You have to blow it up and then melt the pieces. Do what ever you can to make sure he can’t get even a small part of the machine.” Thea removed the glass tablet and turned toward everyone. “Alright! Now that you know what you’re looking for and what you need to do, it’s time to send you guys back to your time. And don’t worry, the technology for time travel has improved since your time. We’ll easily be able to get you back to when you left. Come on and I’ll take you to-”

As Thea was talking, a set of double doors opened up on the other side of the section of the room where the control panel was located. Through it walked two people, both teenagers. The boy was olive skinned, with dark hair and unusual green eyes. He was wearing a yellow leather suit with a flash symbol on it. The girl, however, was decked out in green. Dark green. She had lighter skin, with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Oliver could see the quiver strapped to her back.

The two unknown people were laughing together, but stopped and turned when they realized there were other people in the room.

Oliver stood there in shock.

It couldn’t be.

She stared right back at him, frozen.

It couldn’t be. 

His eyes. His eyes, his sister’s eyes, his mother’s eyes, the Queen eyes stared back at him. All he could do was stare.

Dimly he heard Thea say, “Wally! Artemis! What are you doing here?! We specifically cleared the building today!”

The boy named Wally was the first to speak. “Sorry Thea, we were on a training exercise up at Space Command and forgot.”

Artemis.

Oliver walked slowly toward the girl, not quite believing what he was seeing. Was she…?

“Artemis?” he said slowly, testing the name out on his tongue.

She nodded, staying silent.

Oliver heard Thea speaking behind him. “We cleared the building because none of you were supposed to encounter anything having to do with your personal futures. That’s why the two of you-” she gestured to Artemis and the boy named Wally, “aren’t allowed to be here, for obvious reasons.”

Barry stepped forward at that point. “Wait. I can guess why Artemis would need to stay out of sight, I mean, she’s basically the perfect mix of you and Felicity-”

Oliver turned to Barry at that. “What?!”

Barry looked at him. “Don’t you see it? Look at her!”

Oliver did. He stopped and looked. And oh my god, she was. She had Oliver’s eyes, but Felicity’s chin, and her stubbornness by the look in her eye. But that would mean… “Felicity and I are together? For that long? We make it?”

Artemis was the one who answered. “Yeah…Dad. It seems a little odd calling you that, because you look just like him because you are him but you’re not him, and you and mom are definitely still together, if the PDA is any indication. I mean, I get that you two love each other, but I do not need to see the two of you making out like teenagers every chance you get.” Apparently his daughter also inherited a bit of Felicity’s tendency to babble.

Oliver was still wrapping his head around the fact that he and Felicity will still be together so many years into the future, and that they’ll have a kid.

Barry spoke again. “Back to my original question… I get why Artemis would need to be gone, but what about the other kid?” he said, gesturing to Wally. 

Wally answered with a “Hi Dad.”

This time it was Barry who was speechless. “What? I don’t have a kid!”

Wally rolled his eyes, the same way… The same way Iris does. Oh boy, that would mean that Barry and Iris… He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Even though Barry had seen the name on the by-line on the mysterious future newspaper cover, a part of him still didn’t quite believe it. But to see the product of the two of them standing in front of him… They had just begun to tentatively start seeing each other. Barry and Iris hadn’t even gone on a formal “date” yet.

Wally had begun speaking. “Of course you don’t have one now, but you will. And you and Mom are just as bad as Artie’s folks. Really, do you think you could tone down the mushy gushy in our presence? Especially as the teenagers that’s kind of our thing now,” Wally said as he reached for Artemis’s hand.

“WHAT?!”

They both turned to Oliver, who had a murderous expression on his face. He looked at Barry. “You keep your kid’s grubby paws off my little girl!”

Barry said, “You do realize our future children don’t even exist yet, right? This is the future! Back in our own time, neither of our girlfriends are even pregnant!”

“Doesn’t matter! They’re still holding hands! And you,” he said, whirling on his daughter. “You are officially not allowed to date until you are at least thirty, so that-” he gestured wildly at their joined hands, “is not happening!”

Artemis huffed the same way her mother does and said, “Daddy, we already had this conversation in the future! I am not doing it a second time!”

Wally spoke up at this point. “Uh, Mr. Queen-”

Oliver’s glare shut him up quickly.

Artemis huffed, “Dad! No Angry Face at my boyfriend!”

Oliver was about to respond when Thea finally interrupted. “Ok! We are going to stop this line of conversation now, because none of you are supposed to know anything about this! Wally, Artemis, say goodbye to your future parents!”

Oliver whirled on his sister. “But Thea-”

“No buts Ollie. We only had a limited amount of time in which to give you this intel, and now that time has run out! You all have to go back to your own time!”

Thea moved them all to a large area of the room where the space was empty. No furnishings, no computers, nothing. Thea then stood back, with Artemis and Wally. She was moving her fingers across the tablet quickly, getting the correct times and coordinates to send the team back to the moment they left. “Ok, you’re going to feel the same weightlessness that you did when you came here. Remember, you’ re going back to the same instance as when you left, so remember what you were doing so you’re not disoriented and accidentally get hurt.” With that, Thea looked up at them with a serious expression. “You HAVE to make sure that no matter what, Savage’s men do not get their hands on that device. DO whatever you have to. Good luck.” Thea pressed the tablet and everything became weightless once again.

When they were gone, Thea turned to Artemis and Wally. She smiled. “20 bucks says your parents are going to give the both of you a talking to when they get back, especially considering you haven’t told them about you being together.”

Artemis and Wally both went pale. Then, almost as if they had timed it, both of the teens’ phones rang. Three guesses who was calling.

 

They had won. 

With the intel they had received from future Thea, the good guys had managed to destroy the device and therefore keep it out of Savage’s hands. Everyone had convened at the Arrow Cave (the new one) to celebrate. 

Felicity was glad that everything had gone well. Everyone was safe, the mission succeeded, and they could all go home tonight. Except for one thing. For some reason, Oliver was extra quiet. Not that he was much of a chatterbox before, but he had barely said anything since they had gotten back to the lair. And on top of that, he kept glaring at Barry for some unknown reason. Well, whatever it was, Felicity hoped he would get over it by the time they got back home. She had something to tell him.

Back at the loft, Felicity asked him, “So what exactly happened? You managed to get to the future?”

Oliver nodded.

Felicity waited for an elaboration. “Aaand?”

“We got the intel we needed.”

“I know you did, since the mission was successful, but did you see anyone, did you do anything? What was it like?”

Oliver was careful with how he chose his words, “It was… clean.”

“Clean,” she said flatly.

“Mmhm.”

“Ok,” said Felicity. They had been sitting next to each other on the couch, but she switched to his lap, facing him. “What’s wrong?”

Evasively, Oliver asked, “What makes you think anything is wrong?”

Felicity just looked at him. 

Oliver sighed. “It’s just… We went almost 20 years into the future. Even with everything we’ve seen, everything we’ve experienced, I’m still trying to wrap my head around that.”

Felicity didn’t quite believe him, but it was clear to her that he wasn’t talking. Well, she had something to say that would definitely take his mind off of the subject of time travel. Felicity had wanted to do something cute, like bake a cake or get him a t-shirt, but she couldn’t cook at all and a shirt seemed a little cliché. “Oliver…”

“Hm?”

“I have something to ask you.”

“What?”

When she didn’t say anything else, Oliver looked at her. Felicity was biting her lower lip. “Hey, what’s up? Is something wrong?”

“No… It’s just that all this talk of the future makes me wonder about ours. You know, marriage, our jobs, kids...”

At that word, Artemis flashed in Oliver’s mind. “Felicity, one thing is for sure, you and I are it for each other. And when we have kids in the future, I’m going to be right there with you.”

Felicity said, haltingly, “How about nine months into the future?”

Oliver froze. Was… Was she…?

“Felicity, does that mean what I think it means?”

She nodded. “I’m pregnant.”

Felicity didn’t know what reaction she expected from Oliver when she gave him the news, but she certainly wasn’t expecting him to say, “50 bucks says it’s a girl.”

 

[Ok! So… Tell me what you think!]


End file.
